


Art: "Up against a Red Wall"

by pandora_gold



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Art, Digital Art, Drawing, Fanart, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 07:55:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2017044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandora_gold/pseuds/pandora_gold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock has Kirk up against a wall... quite literally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art: "Up against a Red Wall"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jane_potter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jane_potter/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Red Shift](https://archiveofourown.org/works/172672) by [jane_potter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jane_potter/pseuds/jane_potter). 



> I was re-reading jane_potter's RED SHIFT ([LJ link](http://jane-potter.livejournal.com/34529.html)) the other day (one of my favorite Spock stories) and I couldn't resist drawing the sex scene. So here is possessive Spock/Kirk wall sex. Yay! Enjoy!

**Author's Note:**

> [X-Posted at LJ](http://pandora-gold.livejournal.com/34305.html)   
>  [X-Posted at tumblr](http://pandora-gold-knotty.tumblr.com/post/92781091456/inspired-by-jane-potters-story-red-shift)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> And as always comments are loved!!!
> 
> I also don't mind criticism as long as it is constructive, because how can I grow as an artist if no one tells me what I'm doing wrong?


End file.
